


Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused

by CaboosexChurch



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Nezumi, Dark Shion, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, Masochistic Shion, Nezumi is a psychopath, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Sadistic Nezumi, Shion is his willing victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaboosexChurch/pseuds/CaboosexChurch
Summary: What Shion and Nezumi have is not love, or rather, not what people would consider love. Their relationship is filled with pain, blood, bruises, bites, tears. Nezumi needs something to help him relieve his anger, stress, annoyance, hatred. Shion is his all too willing victim, letting the other do whatever he wants to him. Their relationship is twisted and cruel, abusive in the eyes of many, but for them, it's how they love one another.TRIGGER WARNINGS:Shion is a willing victim of severe physical and emotional abuse. He doesn't care that he is being hurt, only that he is making Nezumi happy by allowing the other to hurt him. This includes allowing the other to beat him up whenever he wants, manipulate him into doing things he normally would not have done. If any of this bothers you PLEASE DO NOT READ!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case nobody paid full attention to the summary here it is again.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Shion is a willing victim of severe physical and emotional abuse. He doesn't care that he is being hurt, only that he is making Nezumi happy by allowing the other to hurt him. This includes allowing the other to beat him up whenever he wants, manipulate him into doing things he normally would not have done. If any of this bothers you PLEASE DO NOT READ!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This idea came to me after reading the manga Head Over Heels, where the main characters are a psychopathic boy and a probably sociopathic girl, the latter loving the abuse inflicted upon her by the former.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Shion carefully put his books back into his bag while other students just shoved them in and ran out. He doesn’t know why they did that. They should respect books, not treat them like trash. The albino teen sighed and got up from his desk just as his cell lit up with a text. He let out a curious sound and opened it, only to gasp softly and a soft blush coat his cheeks.

_Usual spot now. You have five minutes to get there or else._

Shion couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of happiness before realizing he only had four minutes left. He threw his bag onto his shoulder, biting back a wince when it landed on a bruise that was still healing. The teen then made his way out of the classroom, going to the usual spot, which was in the opposite direction that everyone was going. He did his best to go as fast as he could, given that his body was sore and bruised, not that anyone knew because of the cover-up makeup he used to hide most of them.

By the time he finally made it to his destination, the place being an abandoned classroom nobody ever used, he had gone over the time limit by 15 seconds. Shion felt something pulse inside of him, his body warming up. What was he going to do this time? What made him so angry or annoyed that he would order Shion to come here during lunch and not after school? He didn’t know and didn’t really care.

After taking a deep breath, Shion opens the door to the classroom and walks in slowly, looking around in the dark room. The blinds were shut as they always were, preventing the sunlight from entering. Broken desks and chairs were scattered across the floor, along with other things. All in all, everything looked the same except… There was something missing.

The thing that was missing revealed itself by the door Shion just entered through slamming shut, the loud click of the lock sliding into place echoing, “About fucking time you got here.”  
  
Shion gasped and whipped around to see…

“Nezumi!”

The dark-haired male glared at him, molten silver eyes narrowed, “Were you planning on keeping me waiting, Shion?”

A shiver of anticipation went up the smaller male’s spine, “N-no of course not! I-I’m sorry for taking too long. The hallways were really crowded and m-my body is still sore and I-”

He is cut off by Nezumi storming up to him and backhanding him across the face, the force sending him to the ground with a cry. Before he could recover though, his hair gets gripped and he is yanked up by it, eyes going wide at the sight of a very pissed off fellow junior.

“I don’t give a fuck about your excuses Shion. Next time when I tell you to get here within a certain time frame you better fucking do it and make sure you have a minute to spare because if you don’t you won’t be able to walk straight for a month got it?”

Heat shoots through him, blood rushing up to his cheeks and down to his groin, “Y-yes Nezumi. I-I understand. F-forgive me.”

He knows that he is smiling despite the pain in his face and the threats of violence. He knows that to many, what they do is wrong. However, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is making Nezumi happy, making sure Nezumi has a reason to stay in his life. He needs Nezumi to live, to breathe, to do anything. He was the only reason Shion kept getting up in the morning and going to school. Nezumi was his everything.

Nezumi snorts, “Look at you. You are fucking pathetic Shion. A slap to the face and you are already hard and aching. What are you a masochistic slut? Oh, wait… That’s exactly what you are.”

He releases the other’s hair only to kick him in the gut, sending him to the ground, “Now here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck you hard without prep because a slut like you doesn’t deserve it and then I am going to leave. After school ends I expect you to go home and tell your mom you are staying over at my house this weekend because I’m not through with you yet. Am I understood?”

Shion nodded as he coughed hard, knowing he was going to have another bruise on his stomach in a few hours, “Y-yes Nezumi. Whatever you wish. I-I’m yours to use however you want.”

“Good. Now get up, take your pants off, and bend over the desk.”

Shion rushed to do as he was ordered, dumping his bag onto the ground and shakily got his shoes off, belt undone, and pants off, which were followed by his underwear. Dark bruises in the shapes of hands dotted his thighs along with bite marks. His butt, lower back, and sides were also littered with them. Once he stripped, he stumbled over to the abandoned teacher’s desk and bent over it, hands gripping the other end as he spread his legs.

He hears shuffling sounds behind him before footsteps approach and hands grip his hips in a bruising grasp. A whimper of pleasure escapes his throat as he prepares himself for the pain that is soon to follow. He loves it when Nezumi treats him like this like he is nothing more than a toy. Nezumi stared down at him with blank eyes, as if trying to dissect him before lining himself up and shoving inside. Shion lets out a cry as he feels his insides get split open, blood rushing out and trickling down his legs. It felt so good!!

After that, the only sounds that fill the room are the sounds of skin slapping skins, soft grunts, groans, and moans of pain-filled pleasure. Nezumi doesn’t hold back, going as hard and fast as possible, penetrating deep. Shion has to bite his arm to stop himself from screaming as his prostate is hit over and over again, the heat in his gut building up. He could feel his climax approaching and hoped that Nezumi’s was too. He loved it when the other came inside him.

It wasn’t long before Shion found himself letting out a muffled scream as he came, spilling on the desk and his stomach. A few moments later he heard Nezumi groan loudly and felt hot liquid being released inside of him, burning the torn muscles and filling him up. He whimpered weakly as he waited for the other to finish orgasming, barely able to hold onto the table. When Nezumi finished, he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, staring down at Shion with amusement and minor disgust. He smirks and suddenly kicks Shion’s legs out from under him, causing the other to fall down to the ground with a cry.

That cry gets cut off as a boot slams into his torso repeatedly, cruel laughter ringing out in the empty room as it did. This continued for a minute before Nezumi stopped to look down at the broken body of his toy. Shion was huffing and coughing, spit and blood trickling from his mouth. Bruises were already forming on his stomach and hips from the kicking and gripping. He had a bruise forming on his cheek from where he had been backhanded. Nezumi fucking loved it.

He stepped on the other’s head, grinning as he did, “Look at you Shion. Such a fucking mess. Such a fucking slut for this. God, there is nothing you wouldn’t do to please me is there? I bet if I asked you to make a bomb to blow the whole school up you would do it. If I told you to murder someone you would do it. If I told you to end yourself you would do it.”

Shion was squealing inside at being treated like this. He loved it when Nezumi hurt him, stepped on him.

He pants, “Y-yes Nezumi. I-I would do anything f-for you! I-I’m yours to do with as you please!”

“Yeah, I know you are. Pathetic piece of shit.”

He kicks him in the stomach one more time before turning around and walking towards the door, grabbing his bag as he went, “Remember you are to tell your mom you are staying with me during the weekend. Also, cover up your bruises. If I get so much as a single look from anyone because one of your bruises is showing you can bet your ass it will be so much worse for you later.”

He leaves after that, the door slamming shut behind him.

Shion waits until he no longer hears the other’s footsteps before pushing himself up off the ground, moaning at the sensation of Nezumi’s cum sliding out of him. Nezumi had been so rough this time~! It felt so good! Aaahh he wished Nezumi could beat him up all the time!

The albino laughs a bit as he slaps a pad onto his underwear, to catch the blood flowing from his damaged entrance. He then starts applying the necessary makeup to cover up his bruises, making sure each one is completely hidden before getting dressed again. Once he’s done, he grabs his bag and stumbles his way out of the room, just in time to hear the bell ring, symbolizing the end of lunch. Dang it~. Oh well, he could eat when he got home before going to Nezumi’s.

Not that it really mattered as he just threw it up anyway when Nezumi started kicking him again upon getting there before fucking him hard and rough for hours. Apparently, his theatre manager did something to really piss him off and so he needed something to take his aggression out on, that something being Shion, who took everything he gave him with a smile.

The love they shared wasn’t truly love. However, it was as close as they could ever get to it. Nezumi was a full-blown psychopath who knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was cruel, sadistic, manipulative. He also had a violent temper if you managed to trigger it. Shion was the complete opposite of him. He was kind, loving, patient, and a complete and utter masochist. It took a lot to trigger his anger but the quickest way was to insult Nezumi in some way, shape, or form. When that happened, only Nezumi could soothe his temper with sweet words and touches that would later become cruel and rough once they were in private.

That was how they did their dance. In public, Nezumi was sweet and loving to Shion, with some mockery here and there. However, in private away from eyes, he would treat Shion exactly how Shion loved to be treated by him. That’s not to say that they don’t have their sweet tender moments because they do.

Later that night as they curled up in bed together, Shion’s skin covered in even more bruises and bites, Nezumi spoke in an uncharacteristically soft tone, “Hey Shion. When we graduate high school would you… Would you move in with me? The thought of being apart from you hurts. The thought of you possibly finding someone who can give you the love and care you truly deserve hurts.”

Shion immediately turned to face him, “N-no Nezumi don’t say that! You’re the only one for me I swear! I’ll move in with you to prove it. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Nezumi gives him a look Shion never saw him give before, one that was almost…. Vulnerable.

“Shion… Will you… Will you marry me… When we both turn 18? That way we can be together forever.”

Shion gave him a watery smile, tears gathering in his eyes, “Yes Nezumi. Yes, I will marry you.”

The smile he gets fills him with joy, “Thank you.”

He responds by kissing the older male, hugging him tight, “I love you Nezumi.”

“I love you too Shion.”

Neither of them really knew how to truly love someone but… They had their own ways and it worked for them. People call their kind of relationship abusive, unnatural, evil. They see Shion as a victim and Nezumi as an abuser. However they know nothing about them, they don’t know how Shion begs the other to hit him, kick him, bruise him. They don’t know how Nezumi patches him up every night, kissing each bruise and bite he gave the other. They don’t know the words of devotion and love they speak to each other.

For them, these things are enough. For them, this is how they love. Nothing would ever stop them from loving each other.

Nothing.

But how exactly did they end here? How did they get to this point?

Well, it all started a couple of years ago back when they were in freshman year.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first year of high school was already a few months in when Shion’s homeroom teacher announced that they would be welcoming a transfer student from a different region, something that surprised most of them as who would transfer three months into freshman year? The answer had been Nezumi Mao, who was instantly liked by most of the female population for his good looks, cool and calm disposition, and his slightly what people could consider bad-boy behavior, as he didn’t hesitate to talk back to teachers if he knew they were wrong, got into fights with people who tried to bully him, and overall appeared to give zero fucks about anything.

For Shion, this was akin to a moth being attracted to a flame. In the beginning, he stood back and watched, curious about the new student. He would make mental notes here and there, noting that the other always seemed to have a book on him, usually some classic like Shakespear, he never gave out any real information about himself, he was incredibly sarcastic that bordered on cruel at times, had a sharp tongue and could give as good as he got if not better. He preferred to eat lunch somewhere other than the cafeteria, if he wasn’t in the drama room he was either on the roof or in the library.

The flame only got brighter and more alluring during the few classes they shared together. They shared History, Literature, and PE. During the first two, Shion considered himself lucky to have ended up having his assigned seat either next to or near the other. This made it easier for him to observe the older teen and add to his mental library. During history, it was clear that Nezumi was rather passionate about The Renaissance, more often than not ending up in a debate with the history teacher about different aspects of the time period. Literature was very much the same, though Nezumi tended to be more dramatic there, especially when reading out loud to the class. During PE he was the first to change and first to leave. He was rather flexible and fast, easily beating some of the faster kids on the track.

All of these observations and more had Shion hooked like an addict. What were simple curious stares and observations became stares of longing and secretly taken photos/videos. He only did this in school, as for as obsessed as he was becoming, he wouldn’t dare try and stalk him outside of school. That was one line he refused to cross. Plus something told him that if he even tried to do that, Nezumi would know instantly that he was being followed and that could lead to bad things. So Shion kept it to just during school hours, doing his best not to get caught.

Of course, all good things have to come to an end sooner or later.

It was in the locker room as everyone was getting ready for PE. Shion was usually one of the last ones to get changed and out to the gym as he was very self-conscious about his red snake scar that wrapped around his body. He had gotten it along with his white hair and red eyes because of a severe reaction to a wasp sting, which somehow triggered a genetic illness. He survived but at the cost of losing his brown hair and eyes. He would wait until almost everyone was done changing before slipping into a corner to change himself, out of sight and out of mind.

Except for this time.

Shion had just finished getting changed and was putting his stuff in his locker when a voice rang out, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

The slightly younger male let out a tiny yelp of shock, whipping around to see who spoke only to pale slightly when he saw that it was Nezumi, “I-I’m sorry but wh-what are you talking about? What wouldn’t you notice?”

The other male, who had been sitting on one of the benches with his feet on it, closed the book he had been reading, “Come on I’m not that stupid and I know for a fact you are not either. Just admit that you know what I am talking about.”

Shion felt his stomach begin to twist with anxiety, a gnawing feeling that perhaps he had not been as sneaky when taking his pictures or videos as he thought he had been, “I-I’m sorry but I really don’t know what you’re talking about. A-anyway we should get going as PE is about to start and-”

He was cut off by a hand suddenly gripping his throat and slamming him into the lockers behind him. A sharp cry escaped his mouth, only to be silenced as the hand tightened, cutting off his airflow just enough to leave him gasping. Shion then finds his head is tilted back by another hand gently holding his chin, a sharp contrast to the hand choking him, so he was looking up at Nezumi, who looked down at him with a mixture of amusement, anger, annoyance, and cruelty shining in those liquid silver eyes of his.

“Now now, _Shion_. Let’s not try and act so innocent here. We both know that you have been sneaking photos and videos of me for weeks now.”

Shion’s eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed and began to panic inside, trying to figure out how to explain everything. Sadly every way he thought of made him sound like a stalker, which he was technically even though he only ever did it in school. Also how the heck did Nezumi remember his name when he barely cared to remember the names of any of the other students?

Nezumi let out a soft chuckle at that, tightening his grip even more, “Oh yes I know all about those. What a stalker you are~. Don’t you know you could get punished for that? It is harassment after all. I would say given how long you have been doing it, and the amount you have taken so far, that you could easily be expelled or even arrested~.”

Shion was really panicking now, shaking his head as he struggled to breathe, tugging at the other’s wrist to try and get him to let go.

This only led to the grip getting tighter, and he knew there would most likely be bruises tomorrow, “Yes that’s right. It would be so easy for me to go to the staff and tell them that you have been stalking me and that I had proof, however……. I am willing to give you a chance to explain yourself if only to sate my own curiosity and get some amusement out of it. Now here’s what you are going to do. I am going to leave a piece of paper in your bag. On it is an address. You are going to tell whoever your legal guardian is that you are going to be home later than usual because you are meeting someone from school and go there. If you don’t show up or if you tell anyone about what just happened here, I will go to the staff with the evidence I have and ruin you. Got it?”

Shion nodded weakly, body tiring out from the lack of air. Air that shoots into his lungs and fills them as the hand around his throat releases, leading him to hit the ground as he gasped and coughed. As he stays on the ground recovering, he faintly hears his locker being opened and closed before footsteps move past him and towards the door, only to stop when reaching it.

“Oh and one last thing. Tell anyone how you got those bruises that will show up eventually and I will do far worse to you.”

With that Nezumi leaves, leaving a shaking Shion behind to finish recovering on his own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When school finally ended for the day, Shion waited until he put the things he didn’t need to complete his homework in his locker before taking out the piece of paper Nezumi had left in one of the pouches, reading the address and looking it up. Upon discovering that it was an abandoned warehouse, he felt extremely nervous but also… Excited. Unaware that he was smiling softly at his phone, Shion made his way out of school, texting his mother as he did to let her know he would not be coming home straight away, that he was going to meet his partner for a history project they had to do, which ironically was actually true, and somehow his partner in question ended up being Nezumi, so it worked out in the end.

Upon getting her confirmation back the freshman headed off to catch the bus he needed to reach his destination, getting off a couple of stops away so he could walk the rest of the way. He needed some time to think about what had happened earlier that day and what was/could happen when he got to the place. He knew logically it was a bad idea to go, much less alone, but he didn’t want to risk the older teen going to the staff and telling them about the photos and videos. Shion knew Nezumi would do that and would enjoy it too. He also thought about what to say and how to say it. He couldn’t lie for shit so he would have to be honest. He could only hope Nezumi wouldn’t just go to the staff and tell them anyway.

Shion found himself sighing softly as he finally reached the abandoned warehouse, with nobody in sight. That feeling he had was getting stronger, warning him that he should not go inside, that it would be a bad idea. However, Shion was nothing if not a master at ignoring his own feelings as half the time he didn’t even register he was feeling something. He walked up to the side door and gulped before checking to see if it was unlocked, which it was. He slid inside and closed it behind him, looking around the place. There was nothing really here except shelves, chains, lights, and some other stuff you would find in a warehouse.

“I was wondering when you would get here if you decided to come.”

Shion let out a yelp which echoed in the place, turning and looking around to try the source of the voice, “O-of course I would come!! I-it’s not like I was given a choice!”

That earns him a snort, “Of course you had a choice idiot.”

The lights are turned on, revealing Nezumi sitting on a ledge next to the light switch. Shion gulps softly at the sight of the other teen but slowly approaches him, “S-so I umm-”

Nezumi cut in, voice as sharp as the knife he was holding, something Shion just noticed he had, “Shut up. Unless I tell you you can or ask you a question keep your fucking mouth shut.”

Shion eeped and nodded, body curling a bit in on itself.

Nezumi, apparently pleased by this, continued, “Now here’s how this is going to go. You are going to be a good little boy and tell me everything I want to know. If you try and lie to me or bend the truth you will be walking out of here with more than that bruise around your neck. Speaking of which I’m going to have to show you how to hide that. Can’t have people questioning me now can we?”

Shion shook his head silently.

“Good you’re learning. Now then let’s get started. Question number one. Why are you recording me and taking my pictures?”

And thus it began. When Nezumi was finally done asking his questions and getting the answers he wanted, Shion was coughing hard, clenching his stomach where he had been kicked and punched over and over again. He whimpered in pain, curling up into a ball on the ground only to be forcibly rolled over onto his back, hands pinned above his head with one hand while the other slowly slid up his shirt to where the blows landed to press down hard on the area.

While Shion let out a weak pained cry, Nezumi spoke in a deceptively soft tone, “You’re going to be a good boy for me right Shion? You’re not going to tell anyone the truth of how you got these bruises right?”

Shion nodded, tears pouring down his face from the pain.

“Good boy.”

Then the hands were gone, Nezumi walked to his bag where he brought out some heavy-duty makeup and walked back over to Shion, kneeling down beside him.

As he began to apply the makeup to his neck, he spoke, “Well after hearing your answers to my questions I have decided to…… Remain silent for now, but only until you bore me. I have no use for toys that are boring. Those I throw away.”

Shion nodded, feeling a pulse of joy at the news. Nezumi found him entertaining, enough so that he would keep him around!!

“I-I understand.”

“Good. Now onto the rules. First, if I call or text you telling you to come to me, you are to come. Second, if I tell you to do something you do it. This is not a relationship where we are equals and never will be. You are nothing more than something to amuse me until you are useless. The third rule is that you are to keep your bruises covered. The last thing I need is people question me as to how you got hurt. Fourth is you are to tell no one what I do to you. What I do to you is my business and nobody else’s. And last but not least…”

Shion lets out a pained sob as his hair is gripped and yanked back, forcing him to look at the other in the eyes.

“You are to take whatever I give you with a fucking smile because we both know you are nothing more than a masochistic slut who needs someone to beat him around.”

The younger male nods as best he could, “Y-yes Nezumi. I-I understand.”

“Good. Now do what I did and cover up the bruises on your stomach.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since that day, Shion had been at Nezumi’s beck and call, doing whatever he wanted. If Nezumi needed someone to rant at, Shion would be there, taking all the verbal abuse. If Nezumi needed something to hit or kick, Shion would be there, taking every blow both physical and verbal, all with a smile on his face. If Nezumi just needed someone to humiliate after being humiliated himself, Shion would be there doing whatever he said.

This went on for months and months, with Shion being the loyal and very eager toy of one very psychopathic Nezumi.

Roughly after five or six months, Nezumi, who was mildly shocked that he hadn’t grown bored yet of his toy, decided to take it up a notch and see just how far he could take it before Shion broke. So one day during lunch, he sent a text to Shion, telling him to come up to the roof. Shion, being the ever-loyal toy, replied immediately saying he would be there.

Shion beamed with joy as he made his way up the stairs to the roof, wondering what it was that Nezumi needed this time. Was he going to punch him, kick him? Was he going to degrade him or dump food on him before making him eat it off the ground (he had done that before)? Oh, Shion couldn’t wait!! He loved it when Nezumi hurt him!! Yes, he was already at that stage. It didn’t take long for the two of them to discover the truth about Shion, about that secret part of him he keeps hidden, the part that longed to be used and abused by someone.

Upon reaching the roof, he looked around for his friend(?), rushing over to him once he spotted him, “Nezumi!”

Nezumi looked up from his book, revealing nothing as to what he was feeling at the moment, “About time you got here. Fucking slow as always.”

“S-sorry! There were just so many people!!”

“Whatever. I don’t want to hear your excuses. Now then get down on your knees. I think I want to try something different this time.”

Shion tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy but did as he was told, placing his stuff down before getting onto his knees in front of the other, who had stood up and begun… unbuckling his belt?

“N-Nezumi? Wh-why are you removing your pants?”

Nezumi smirked down at him as he pushed them down enough to take out his cock, stroking it to get it semi-hard, “Because today I want to see what it’s like to have that mouth of yours wrapped around my dick as I fuck it.”

Shion’s eyes went wide, as he had never really thought about sex before or done anything like it. He only knew what he read about in books, “Y-you want me to perform oral sex?”

“Well perform isn’t the word I would use. More like you just stay there and let me use you like I always do until I am sated. Now then are you going to be a good toy or am I going to have to finally dump you and find a new one?”

Nezumi smirked at the obvious panic on Shion’s face, “N-no don’t go!! I-I’ll do it!! Please don’t leave me!!”

“Then shut up and open wide fuck toy.”

Shion nodded hastily, opening his mouth for the other. Nezumi grabbed the back of his head with one hand while he guided his semi-hard length with the other. Once he had the head resting against those open pink lips, he moved to hold Shion’s head with both hands and shove himself inside, almost immediately groaning at the sensations. Damn Shion’s mouth was so warm and wet! Meanwhile, Shion let out a choked sound as he struggled to get used to having something so long and thick in his mouth.

Before long Nezumi was fucking the other’s mouth hard and fast, driving his hardened cock in and out. He didn’t care if he was making Shion choke and gag, he didn’t care about the other’s discomfort. All he cared about was reaching his climax. He’s had head done to him before but no one’s mouth felt like anything compared to Shion’s.

As he used Shion, he spoke in a hoarse voice, “Yeah that’s it Shion. Take every last fucking inch you fucking masochistic slut. Sh-shit if I had known your mouth felt this good I would have started using it ages ago. As it stands _ooooh_ ~... As it stands I think I will definitely be doing this more often.”

Shion let out muffled sounds, hands gripping the other’s thighs as the dick was moved in and out, reaching the back of his throat. Tears sprung up in his eyes and started falling down, struggling to breathe.

How much time went by was unknown but what Nezumi did know was that his climax was approaching fast, leading to him picking up the pace. When it did hit him, he let out a loud groan and made a few aborted thrusts before shoving Shion’s head down as far as it could go, shoving his cock in deep, actually managing to go down the other’s throat a bit before releasing wave after wave of cum. He could feel Shion choking as he struggled to breathe and swallow, leading him to say this.

“If you don’t fucking swallow all of it I am going to say fuck class and keep you up here for the rest of the day, fucking your mouth until you manage to do just that.”

Shion choked as his throat was filled with cum but did as he was told to the best of his ability, swallowing the salty liquid, letting it fill his stomach up until there was nothing left. Only when Nezumi’s cock was flaccid was it removed from his mouth, finally allowing him to breathe normally. Shion hacked and coughed, curling over his belly as he gasped for air.

Nezumi just huffed as he tucked himself back into his pants, “Fucking weak. But hey at least you were able to swallow it all like a good boy. Better get used to it because I plan on using your mouth whenever I fucking want to. Got that bitch?”

Shion nodded, jaw hurting too much to speak, “Good. Now get the fuck up. Lunch is almost over.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since that day, Nezumi used Shion not just to release any physical or mental tension he had, but also sexual tension. He would get the teen down on his knees and fuck that pretty mouth until he came, often more than once. Sometimes he would make Shion swallow every drop he released. Other times he would pull out last second to cum all over his face, marking his territory in the most perverse way possible. Then there were times when, and only if they were at his place, he would spill his seed on the floor and make Shion lick it all up before licking his cock clean. It just goes to show just how much power he had over the other.

Eventually, though it wasn’t just oral sex they did together. Nezumi soon began to pin Shion against a surface and dry hump him until he came or made Shion get all hot and bothered, making his cock hard in his pants, only to leave him high and dry. From there it led to Nezumi fucking Shion’s thighs, the other pinned front first to a wall or bent over a surface. He would pound away at them while bruising and biting Shion’s skin, not stopping until he came, coating the other boy’s thighs and ass with a smirk.

And then came the anal sex. For this Nezumi went gentle, or as gentle as he could, the first few times. Shion initially protested this, not wanting to do it, but a few harsh slaps and threats had him caving in and begging the other to fuck him. After the first few times, Nezumi stopped holding back and fucked him harder and harder, not caring if he tore the other’s muscles, making him bleed. Why should he care? Shion was there for his pleasure and his alone. If Nezumi wanted to fuck him without prep then he was going to do so. Just for that reason alone, he ordered the other to start carrying around pads that females used during their periods, to help catch the blood from his ass.

Then one Friday afternoon, Nezumi ordered Shion to tell his mother that he was staying over at his place, which Shion did but didn’t know why.

He found out why not long after they got there.

Hours later sharp cries continued to fill the room as Shion, who was pinned to the bed, arms bound behind his back, was fucked brutally, Nezumi only doing the bare minimum in regards to prepping. Apparently, Nezumi decided that this weekend he was going to use Shion’s body as a fuck toy, as a cum dumpster. It was already almost 10 pm and the older teen still wasn’t done using Shion for the night. When he decided to go eat some food around 10:30, he had Shion’s mouth on his cock the whole time he ate, making the other suck him off and keep his cock warm. When he finished eating he dumped some food into a dog bowl and had Shion eat out of it, moving to continue fucking his ass while doing so. Now, normally Shion couldn’t go for hours on end the way he was being made to right now. At most he could go for two or three. So to make up for that, Nezumi dosed him with aphrodisiac after telling the other he was going to.

For the next two days, Shion was being fucked in some way, shape, or form. If his mouth wasn’t being used, it was stuffed with a gag. If his ass wasn’t being fucked, it was filled with a vibrating butt plug that was thick, keeping him stretched open for later use. Throughout the day he was made to drink plenty of water and eat plenty of food, all of which were laced with aphrodisiac to keep him going.

Shion ended up claiming he was sick for the next couple of days as he couldn’t walk, while for the rest of the week he had a limp that he claimed he got after he crashed his bike.

This would become a regular occurrence for the two of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sophomore year began, Nezumi decided that since Shion has managed to keep him entertained this long, he might as well lay claim to the masochistic boy, declaring the two of them to be lovers. Shion naturally didn’t mind, loving how he could now show Nezumi affection, usually just holding hands or kissing him on the cheek. Nezumi did what he did best, acting like the loving caring boyfriend in public while reverting to his psychopathic self behind closed doors and abusing Shion until he was satisfied. Shion took all of this and more with a smile, proclaiming how much he loved Nezumi, how he would never leave him, that he was the only one for him.

It was also the year that some of the school’s top bullies, the popular guys/girls, learned to never talk shit about Nezumi near Shion, for when one of them had been heard, Shion ended up suspended for a week because he flew into a vicious rage, attacking the other student until he was pulled off them by the teachers. It was the first time anyone had seen Shion angry. Nezumi, while annoyed that he couldn’t play with his pet for a week, was proud of Shion and let him know it when they met up on the weekend, for once treating the younger male with love and affection, or as close as they could get to it. He let Shion choose whatever they did or watched for the first two days before fucking his brains out the next.

Of course, that wasn’t the last time it happened. Time and time again Shion would try to attack students who acted cruelly to Nezumi, Nezumi thankfully able to stop him before anything happened. It was around this time that people began to notice that their relationship was possibly far darker than it seemed. By pure chance one student caught Shion applying makeup in the locker room to some of his bruises and alerted the teachers. This led to a lot of lying, crying, and manipulation to get them off his and Nezumi’s back. Nezumi made sure to punish him for getting caught and nearly getting them in trouble before pampering him with affection and cuddles for doing such a good job at manipulating the teachers. 

During that summer, things got rough for Shion. His mother had won a contest and got to go on a month-long trip around the world on a cruise ship. In order to appease her worry about him being alone, he stayed over at Nezumi’s place for the time being. It was during this particular time that Nezumi apparently managed to score big in his acting, nabbing a job at a theatre as one of the performers. This led to a very stressed out Nezumi, which led to a very bruised, beaten, and fucked Shion. However, Shion didn’t dare say a word to Nezumi, didn’t dare tell him to stop. He loved the other and would let him do whatever he wanted to his body. He existed to please him. 

By the time their junior year started, Nezumi was making headway in the performing arts, the shows he starred in always sold out. He slowly but surely started becoming famous, which meant that there were obtrusive paparazzi always trying to find out about his personal life. This meant that sometimes Shion got caught up in the middle of things, of rumors and scandals. On one memorable occasion, one of Nezumi’s female fans found out that he was the actor’s boyfriend and actually slapped him in public while he and Nezumi were on a date, one of the rare times Nezumi wanted to shower Shion with words of adoration and love, show him how much he meant to the other not just as his toy, but as his lover.

It took Shion actually slapping Nezumi and kissing him silly to stop him from trying to murder the girl. After that incident, Nezumi publicly threatened that if anyone ever tried to interrupt his time with Shion, he would rain hell down on them. His manager tried to get him to stop but ceased trying when it was revealed that Shion had been stalked and harassed by fans and paparazzi, only ever finding reprieve when at school, with his mom (as nobody would dare fuck with Karan), or at Nezumi’s place. It had gotten to the point where he was receiving death threats because he was dating the actor. Between all this Shion suffered his first breakdown, wondering if he really was good for Nezumi or if the other deserved better.

Nezumi set him straight fast when questioned, fucking the soul out of him before professing his love for the white-haired male.

Thankfully since Nezumi’s threats of raining down hell on any who dared to disturb him and Shion, Shion’s life got back to a semi-normal time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was how they ended up where they were now, professing their love for each other after having Nezumi beat the crap out of Shion before fucking his brains out. This was how they ended up making a promise to marry once Shion turned 18, since Nezumi was about five months older than him, and would live together permanently. This was how they ended up here and now, a pair of messed up teens who didn’t know how to truly love someone, but made do with what they had, made do with their versions of the feeling. They were far from perfect but that was just who they were.

And nothing was going to change that.

Nothing was going to rip them apart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 years later_

When the day of Shion and Nezumi’s ten year anniversary came around, marking the day they first started their arrangement, Shion worked endlessly to make all of Nezumi’s favorite foods, selecting all his favorite movies, and getting his favorite drinks out. He wanted everything to be perfect for when his husband came home after the closing show of the current play they were doing at the theatre.

Shion managed to score a job after college that allowed him to work almost solely from home, while Nezumi performed. Out of the two Nezumi earned almost four or five times the amount Shion did, but despite that, the two lived in a nice two-story house that had _ahem_ … A specially modified basement where Nezumi could keep Shion locked up for days and abuse him, something that Shion still loved and would never tire of. However, right now that was not what mattered. What mattered was letting Nezumi know how much Shion loved him.

Just as he finished taking out the cherry cake from the oven, he heard the front door unlock and open, a mildly tired and annoyed voice ringing out, “I’m home!!”

Shion grinned and looked over the table to make sure everything was set before rushing out to greet his lover, stopping just before he passed the staircase heading upstairs right in front of the door, “Welcome home Nezumi! How did it go tonight?”

Nezumi groaned as he took off his jacket and shoes, “Besides the other actors being useless and my manager being a pain in the ass, perfectly. What smells so good?”

Shion giggled and moved up to press a kiss to the other’s lips as he wrapped his arms around him, “I made all your favorite foods tonight~! It’s our ten year anniversary!”

Nezumi wanted to hit himself for forgetting such an important date, “Shit I’m sorry love. I totally forgot about it because my schedule was jam-packed these past few weeks. Forgive me?”

Shion gave him a loving smile, “You know I always will. It’s not your fault love. You usually remember anyway so what’s this one time huh? Now come on. Don’t want the food to get cold~.”

Nezumi grinned as he looked Shion up and down, noting that he was wearing some lingerie under his clothes, which meant…

“Well, I sure hope you are on the menu to eat tonight Shion~.”

Shion let out a laugh, “Oh I am but as a dessert!”

Nezumi smirked and hugged him, kissing his lips hard, “Well I hope you are fully prepped and ready baby because once I get going I am not stopping until I have wrung you completely dry and even then I’ll continue to use your body for my pleasure~.”

Shion shivered at those words, clinging to the other tightly as the flames of arousal spark inside of him, “Y-yes Nezumi. I-I am ready.”

“Good. Now let's go eat before we play. I have the next couple weeks off and I intend to use them well~.”

The actor proceeds to guide Shion back to the kitchen where the dining room table was covered in food, making sure to not trip over the long chain that was shackled to Shion’s ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Well............ That happened. Yeah I went to a dark place in this fic. Worth it though. Until next time everyone!!


End file.
